Parenting 101
by Enchanting Imagination
Summary: The difficult thing about children is that they come with NO INTSTRUCTIONS. You pretty much will have to assemble them on your own." JONAS- joe/macy.
1. Chapter 1

**_I'm back! even though i really have no business starting a story when i have yet to finish my narnia one- oh well! this idea has been bouncing around in my head for awhile so i finally typed it(although i'm not sure it turned out how i wanted it to??) and last nights episode gave that extra boost to finish! this is JoexMacy story and possibly stella/lucas brother just not sure which one yet!_**

**_dont own the quote or JONAS!!_**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

_"Children are unpredictable. You never know what inconsistency they're going to catch you in next."  
-Franklin P. Jones _

"NO!"

"Macy Lynne Misa…"

Macy wanted pull out her hair and scream at the top of her lungs. She couldn't believe what her mother was asking." I'm sorry mom but there is no way I'm going to watch them!"

"Its next weekend and it's only Saturday and Sunday while your aunt and I are at the spa getaway." Elaine Misa felt like she pulling teeth as she tried to convince her seventeen year old daughter to watch her niece and nephew.

"My mind will take a one way ticket on the crazy train if I have to watch the twins. They'll haunt me in my dreams and then I'll wake up in the middle of the night screaming for them to not throw the cat down the stairs just so they can see it land on its-"

"Sweetheart…"

"Or what if they try to pull one of their stunts like jumping off the top of the fridge because their invisible friend Wilbur "told them" to?"

"But they_ love_ their cousin Macy."

"They _love_ to drive their cousin Macy up a wall-"

"I'll pay you."

Macy's ears perked up at this."How much?"

"One hundred dollars."

"A kid?" What? She was going to get her money's worth if going to watch the twin terrors.

Mrs. Misa sighed knowing this was the only way she was going to get Macy to watch the twins. She didn't blame her daughter for not wanting to watch them though, because they could quite the pains in the ass.

"How about I pay you one hundred dollars for each of them on Saturday and Sunday?" Elaine smiled when she saw the defeated look on her daughter's face. She got her.

"Fine…you're lucky I love you." Macy said as she banged her head against the kitchen counter. She loved kids, she really did. It's just that these two in particular are…well…a little bit on the possessed side.

Elaine smiled and placed a kiss on her head." I really appreciate you for doing this Macy."

"I know mom, I know." Macy mumbled as she laid her head on the counter.

"Macy don't you have to be somewhere?"

Macy looked at her mom. Why was she trying to get rid of her?" Like where?"

"School sweetheart, its 7:48."

Macy jumped off her stool and ran to grab her back and sports bag. "Shit! I'm going to be late!"

"Watch your mouth!" Elaine blamed it on her husband for her potty mouth. But he was also the reason Macy was so involved with sports.

"Sorry!" Macy ran back into the kitchen and grabbed her cell phone and car keys off the table." Bye mom!"

And with that Macy bolted out the door. She hoped after stupidly agreeing to watch the twin terrors and running late to school her day would get better. Nothing could be worse than that, right?

**_ * _**

**9:54 Horace Mantis Academy**

"F. M. L!" Macy muttered as she walked into school. She missed her first two classes thanks to the pothole in the rode that gave her mini cooper a flat tire less than a mile from school. And to top it off her shirt was covered with dirt and oil stains from changing the tire. Oh life was good for Macy Misa.

"Now I have to make up that Chemistry test after school." Macy said aloud as she opened her locker. At least no one else was in the hall at the moment.

She frantically searched her locker for an extra shirt. Sadly there wasn't one. "Are you _fucking_ serious?"

"I give up! I don't care!" Macy kicked her sports bag only to cry out in pain. Apparently there was a softball bat and cleats in there. She sat down on the floor defeated.

_**RING**_

Macy didn't even bother to move her bags as the students poured into the hallways. So what if someone wiped out in the hall? It wouldn't be as bad as Macy's day so far.

"Macy!" She didn't even bother to look up." I sent you ten text messages asking where you where!"

"I was a little busy Stella." Macy replied as she gestured to her messy shirt.

Stella's jaw dropped. Macy's shirt was covered in dirt and oil, a deadly stain combination." Do I want to know?"

"Demon children- left late- pothole in road. Officially the worst day of my life." Macy answered as she got up and placed her bag in her locker.

Stella opened the locker next to Macy's, revealing the mini closet of extra clothes she kept at school. There was no way she was going to let Macy walk around in that. "Pick one."

Macy nearly cried at the sight of the clean shirts. It was the only good thing to happen to her all day." Stella you saved my life!"

"No big." Stella brushed the invisible dirt off of her shoulders. When you're good, you're good." Oh just don't take the last blue one be-"

Macy had already grabbed a shirt and bolted for the bathroom, not hearing a word Stella said.

"Oh well she probably didn't take…" Stella scanned over the clothes making sure the blue shirt was still there. She let out a long sigh as she noticed its absence. A certain JONAS member wouldn't be happy…" This could be a problem."

**_ * _**

"Time to breath." Macy said as she and Stella walked into the cafeteria.

After her morning from hell Macy was glad to just be able to eat and relax. But surprisingly enough her teachers were very understanding (her being a star athlete and an A student helped immensely.) She could make up the Chemistry test tomorrow and only missed the review in French. The day was going well considering this morning…

"Stell why is this shirt so big? I thought you knew my size." Macy asked as they sat down. She tugged at the shirt for emphasis." See?"

"Well Mace if you wouldn't have grabbed and ran this morning then you would know that isn't your shirt or your size." Stella pulled out her lunch and began eating.

Macy just looked at her. Did Stella think she was going to get away with not telling her whose shirt it was?" Whose is it?"

"Are you going to freak?"

Macy rolled her eyes. She thought they'd established the fact that she'd grown out of her JONAS fainting, injuring, and everything else crazy phase. "Just tell me."

"It's Joe's."

Macy's face fell slightly at this. "Oh ok."

Stella nearly fell out of her chair. She never thought she'd see the day Macy was disappointed about something JONAS related- actually she didn't think it was humanly possible. "What gives? I thought Joe was your favorite!

"Nope I don't have a favorite."

" That's' what they all say." Stella said in a sing song voice." Macy and Joseph sitting in a tree-

"Shut up Stella you're acting like a five year old-"

"A little harsh don't you think Macy?"

The arguing friends looked up to see Joe Lucas and his brothers placing their lunch on the table. "Although whatever it is Stella probably deserved it-OUCH!"

"I barely hit you so stop acting like a baby." Stella said as she looked at Joe.

"Nice you left a mark this time Stella!" Kevin observed, developing a slight fear of the blonde stylist." And that is why I'm nice to you, because you do so much for me and my brothers-"

"Ass kisser." Joe narrowly missed the apple core Stella chucked at him. He laughed only to feel a heel digging into his foot. When will he learn?

"I would say they're both five year olds." Nick said as he sat down beside Macy. Something was different about her, he just didn't know what.

"I guess that's why their best friends." Macy replied smiling. She noticed Nick was staring at her." Do I have something on my face?"

"No its nothing." Nick said quickly." Hey where were you this morning?"

"Yeah we missed you and your freaky fan girl ways." Joe joked, only to be kicked by Stella and receive a not so nice look from Macy.

Macy rolled her eyes at the middle Lucas brother. He was the only one she had love-hate relationship with. Why? She honestly had no idea; it was just the way they were.

"I missed you too, really I did." Macy said sarcastically and then turned her attention towards Nick." I had the worst morning."

"It couldn't have been that bad-"

"I was bribed with money to watch my demon spawn cousins, I left late and got a flat tire a mile from school which I had to change myself." Macy explained." And my shirt was covered in dirt and oil from changing the tire, so of course I didn't have a shirt to change into-"

"Hey I lent you the one you're wearing now!" Stella interrupted." Even if it is the _wrong_ shirt."

A light bulb went off in Nick's head. Now he knew what was different about Macy. "The shirt is a little big, actually it looks like Joe's-"

"Wawht?" Joe asked with a mouth full of pasta. Well some in his mouth and the rest down the front of his shirt. He ignored the death glare Stella was giving him.

"I was in a hurry." Macy said." I'd missed my first two classes so I really didn't care what I grabbed to change into."

"This is what I was trying to tell you earlier." Stella spoke up." You were gone before I could tell that it's Joe's and that it's his only shirt left…"

"So I have to walk around like this for rest of the day?" Joe interrupted, looking from his stained shirt to Macy. He liked the way Macy looked in his shirt, whether he wanted to admit it or not.

"It's your own fault you eat like a caveman." Macy chimed in as she looked at Joe. This was a hate day in their relationship.

"Give it back."

"What?"

"You heard me give me my shirt."

Macy looked at him like he had three heads." We have two more classes left after lunch-"

"Which we'll be late to if we don't leave now." Nick interrupted. He could see this wasn't going to turn out well if they continued.

"Joe you can just borrow one of Kevin's shirts-"

"No they smell like the zoo."

"You fall into the zebra cage one time and you're branded for life." Kevin muttered as he got up and threw his trash away, cursing the black and white animals under his breath.

Stella couldn't believe Joe was being so difficult. The epitome of a five year old." Fine you can use one of Nick's shirts-"

"I'm not going to wear a fetus shirt-"

"Hey!"

Joe ignored his brother and set his gaze on Macy. He was going to get his shirt no matter what. "Take it off now."

"Make me." Macy answered not backing down.

"Fine." Joe reached for his chocolate pudding." Do want me to get on your shirt or all over?"

"You wouldn't-"Macy felt something cool running down the front of her (Joe's) shirt. She now had a least favorite JONAS member.

_**RING**_

"Great!" Macy groaned. Not only was she late for class again but "her" shirt was ruined once again. It was déjà vu only this time it all Joe Lucas's fault. Macy groaned again realizing she was stuck with him for her last two classes. Welcome back F. M. L.

**_ * _**

"Joe?"

"Macy?"

"Leave. Me .Alone!"

"No can do until I get my shirt back."

Macy didn't know it was humanly possible to be such a pain in the ass." You're –"

"Hot? An amazing singer? Buff? The list goes on and on Macy." Joe loved to get under her skin. It was quite entertaining for him.

"I was going to say you're an ass." Macy replied as they entered their last class of the day, Life Skills. Macy was grateful she didn't sit by Joe in this class.

She sat down in her desk only to feel someone tap her shoulder." What is it Kayla?"

"Do I look like a Kayla to you?"

Macy banged her head on the desk."Where's Kayla?"

"She graciously gave me her seat." Macy turned to see Kayla making flirty faces at Joe and quickly turned around in disgust." Look you'll get your shirt after school."

"Nah you can have it." Joe said as he sat back in his seat smirking.

Macy opened her mouth to speak but was cut off as their teacher entered the room. She would have to get him later.

"Good afternoon class! Today we will be starting the marriage and family portion of the curriculum…"

Macy diligently took notes as Mrs. Butler explained the project. It would count for twenty percent of their grade and they'd have to take care of a baby (doll of course) with their partner for five weeks-

"You guys will have to write a short paper on your partner at the end explaining if you think they'll make a good parent or not…"

"Pst! Macy!"

She ignored him and continued to take her notes.

"Macy!"

"What?" Macy asked as she turned to face Joe.

"I changed my mind I want my shirt back-"

"Will you shut up about your stupid shirt?" Macy snapped. She'd had it with him and his damn shirt." I swear you are the biggest pain in the butt-"

"Ms. Misa!"

"What?" Macy yelled. She looked to see her teacher Mrs. Butler standing in front of her. Uh- oh.

"Since you seem so keen talking to Mr. Lucas you two are partners for the project-"

"No! No! He was talking to me because-"

"I don't care Ms. Misa, what I say goes." And with that Mrs. Butler made her way back to the front of the room to further explain the project.

Macy sent Joe the dirtiest look possible and laid her head down her desk. Sure if this had been a year ago Macy would be thrilled, but now? Not so much. Her day went from bad to good and is now bad once again. She had no idea how she was going survive five weeks with _him_. F. M. L. was here to stay.

* * *

**_i hoped you all liked it- i know macy is a little oc but i couldnt help it lol(same for Joe)._**

**_reviews=love!_**

**_-megan_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!!! thanks for all the reviews and favs and alerts, i'm glad you all like it so much!! ok i'm sorry it took me so long to update but school kinda has been hectic lately, but i found time to type this chapter- sorry it so short though!!**_

**_i dont own JONAS or its characters or the quote....._**

**_ENJOY!!!_**

* * *

_No matter how calmly you try to referee, parenting will eventually produce bizarre behavior, and I'm not talking about the kids. - Bill Cosby _

_**Horace Mantis Academy 3:00pm**_

"I want to hold it."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you to drop her and give her permanent brain damage."

Joe rolled his eyes." Macy she's a _doll_. She doesn't have one."

"And she won't have the chance to develop one if you drop her." Macy answered as they walked down the hall." She'll end up like you if she's dropped."

"What's wrong with-Hey!" Joe shouted, realizing he'd been insulted. He couldn't believe Macy was taking the project so seriously. It was a plastic doll, what was so complicated about that?

"Macy!"

"Joseph!"

"Why so serious?"

Macy rolled her eyes at his poor Joker impression. Looks like she was going to be taking care of two kids instead of one. "Oh no Joe I'm laughing on the inside…way inside."

"So I'm guessing you're going to be the strict one." Joe said as they turned the corner.

"It's a _doll._" Macy mocked Joe. Yep, still a hate day. Possibly a hate week (Well five to be exact.)

The new parents were so engrossed in their pointless argument that they walked right past Stella, Kevin, and Nick. Their argument was that intense.

"_Hello?"_

"_What are we chopped liver?"_

Joe and Macy turned around to see Stella and Kevin with annoyed looks on their faces, and Nick, well he kind of wished they'd keep walking. He didn't feel like listening to their arguing, aka sexual tension/frustration (but would they ever admit it? Nope!)

"Sorry." Macy offered as she threw a quick scowl at Joe, only to receive one in return.

"What's with the baby?" Kevin asked as he gestured to the plastic toy Macy's arms.

"Oh I knocked Macy up-"Joe let out a painful groan once Macy's elbow met his chest. That was going to leave a _beautiful_ mark." Meany…"

"Someone decided to get me in trouble during Life Skills, so my punishment is being stuck with him for the next five weeks." Macy answered as she adjusted the doll in her arms. It was heavier than she expected.

"Well does it have a name?" Stella questioned. Silently she was praying this project would finally bring them together and end their bickering. They were stressing her out and that leads to gray hair. Stella Malone does not do gray hair.

"We haven't-"

"Her name is Josephine."

Macy scoffed." We are not naming the baby after you."

"I think it sound nice." Nick said, earning a glare from Macy." You could call her Josie for short-"

"Thank you. At least someone around here has some sense."

"Says the boy who was dropped on his head as a child-"

"It was Kevin's fault!"

"Don't blame me for your natural retardation!"

"SHUT UP!" Everyone turned towards Nick with their eyebrows raised." Do you guys not realize how big of a pain it to listen to you guys fight?"

"Macy started it…"

Nick just looked at Joe and threw his hands in the air defeated. There was no way to get through to those two and their thick skulls. He walked away leaving his brothers and friends in shock- It's not every day Nick of JONAS has an outburst.

"Josephine it is." Macy couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth." We'll call her Josie."

"Yes!" Joe pumped his fist in the air. Maybe the five weeks with Macy wouldn't be so bad. " Since I named her-"

"Can I hold her?" Kevin asked.

"Sure!"

"Why does he get to hold her?" Joe couldn't believe it. She would let his slow brother hold the doll but not him? Not cool man, not cool!

"Because Kevin isn't a butthead." Macy stuck her tongue out for emphasis as she handed Josie to Kevin. Oh how she loved to piss him off.

"Why hello Josie! My name is Uncle Kevin. Sorry about your dad, he's a little bit of-"

"Shut up Kev." Joe said as he snatched the doll out of his arms like a greedy child.

"What's wrong with you?" Macy asked." Do you always act like a freaking five year old-"

"This coming from the girl who stuck her tongue out at me-"

"Oh yes because that is just as bad as being a baby snatcher!"

"Let's go before shit hits the fan." Stella whispered to Kevin as they watched their friends argue once more.

"I think it already has." Kevin answered as he watched Macy make a not so nice gesture." Let's go!" Quickly he and Stella walked away not wanting to get caught in the line of fire.

"You are so freaking difficult!" Macy huffed. She looked past Joe and noticed the clock on the wall. " Shit! I have softball practice in fifteen minutes!"

"So?"

"So I need you to take Josie!"

Joe looked at Macy as if she was from another planet." I'm a rock star so that would be a no-"

"Well I am an all-star so that would be a yes!" Macy placed the doll in Joe's arms and took off down the hall. Her ass would be grass if she was late for practice!

Joe just stood in the hallway with the doll in arms, staring in the direction Macy went. He couldn't believe she left Josie with him. He's a rock star and rock stars don't do babies; it would be like Stella wearing polka dots and stripes together- it just doesn't happen.

"Well then Misa, if that's you how you want to play, then game on." Joe mumbled as he walked down the hallway, contemplating different ways to mess with Macy over the next five weeks. This was going to be fun…

* * *

**_i hope you all enjoyed this chapter!! _**

**_reviews=love!_**

**_-megan 3_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Oh snap i updated! once again i apologize for the wait.....THANK YOU to everyone who has alerted faved and reviewe so far! i hope you all like this chapter even though it is sort of fillerish and short.**_

**_I dont own JONAS or the quote!_**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

_The trouble with children is that they are not returnable.  
__- __Quentin Crisp_

It was going to be returned. Joe Lucas was ready to package Josie up and send her back to Taiwan (He checked the stamp on her butt). He couldn't stand the ear piercing automated screams the plastic child made. Joe would rather listen to Kevin's song about manatees and that was seriously saying something.

"Shut up!"

Nope. Josie's cry's still rang throughout the firehouse.

"Gah!" Joe covered his ears and flopped onto his bed. He was going to ask Mrs. Butler for an alternate assignment. Anything to get away from Josie's deafening cry.

"Joe I swear if you don't shut that doll up I will!" Nick said as approached his brother with a drumstick in hand." And I won't feel any remorse-"

"Have at it she's been crying for the past hour and won't shut up." Joe answered. "I bet Macy or Mrs. Butler rigged the doll so she'd make my ears bleed!"

"Hand it over."

"What?"

"Give me Josie!"

Joe willingly handed his younger brother the crying doll." What are you going to do?"

"This." Nick held up Josie in one hand and her batteries in the other. He tossed the doll and batteries back to Joe. "Your welcome."

Joe watched Nick walk away in amazement. Why didn't he think of that before? Oh that's right, he couldn't hear himself think.

"Finally…" Joe collapsed on his bed, ready to fall asleep. Taking care of a non stop crying machine can take a lot out a rock star.

**_ * _**

"She's going to kick my ass!"

"If you keep acting like a freak then yeah she will find out!"

"He's a freak twenty four seven so he's screwed either way." Joe looked at Kevin like he had a third eye. Since when was he the family freak? He thought Kevin had claimed that title years ago…

"I shouldn't have let you take her batteries out-"

"I did us all a favor." Nick interrupted as he leaned against his locker." Any longer and she would have been chucked out the window-"

"Shh! She might hear you!" Joe covered Josie's ears with his hands. The boy had officially lost it.

Nick deadpanned his brother."She. Is. A. Doll."

"Macy might have her rigged or something! Or Mrs. Butler might have some sort of tracking device on her-"

"And you guys call me special?" Kevin mumbled as he walked towards his first class. On his was he passed Stella and Macy, but was he going to tell Joe? Nope!

"Or it's probably rigged with some FBI tracking beacon, I mean Macy's dad does work for the FBI-"

"Shut up!" Nick interrupted." Josie is a doll, not some FBI tracking device or ninja baby like you think."

"Good one, I didn't think of ninja baby." Joe adjusted Josie. He was hoping Macy would show up (not that he liked her or anything) so he could pass Josie off to-

"Morning boys." Speak of the devil/ number one JONAS fan/ Joe's crush that he'll never admit to.

"Where's Kevin?" Stella asked. She had to do her daily outfit check- it's not like she was using it as an excuse just to be around Kevin, even though he had more fashion mishaps than the law allowed.

"Left for class early-"Nick didn't even get to finish his sentence before Stella took off down the hall after Kevin.

"Let me see her." Macy said as she motioned to the doll in Joe's arms. A damage check was necessary.

"See who?"

Macy rolled her eyes at Joe's poor attempt to hide Josie behind his back. Did he really think she was that stupid? She just stared at him, letting her eyes burn his skin until he-

"Fine." Joe reluctantly handed the doll to Macy. He looked over to see nick laughing and sent him a death glare while lowering his voice," If she finds out I tell her you took the batteries out and let you take the beating."

"She'll be too focused-"

"I was wrong." Macy spoke up, holding Josie in her arms." Looks like she did survive the night."

"Ha!" Joe shouted in Nick's face. He didn't get caught! "Told you I was good dad."

"Maybe Stella was right when she said I overreacted about being stuck with you…" Macy adjusted the doll only to feel a small bump on her back. She lifted up her shirt to see batteries poorly replaced. Uh-oh.

"Did I mention how pretty your hair is today?" Joe offered, attempting to save his life.

"Five-"

"There's no need for hostility Mace!"

"Four-"

"Yes there is!" Joe glared at Nick.

"Three-"

"Nick was the one who took out the batteries!"

"Dude now she's going to kick my ass too!"

"That's the point!"

"Two-"

The two brothers looked at each other and gulped. They knew they were going to get their asses kicked, but they wanted to attempt to avoid but was nearly impossible since Macy was a star athlete-

"Run."

And that they did. Joe and Nick ran like bats out of hell as Macy chased them throughout Horace Mantis, threatening to do harmful things neither Lucas brother would like to mention; although both of them could have sworn they heard her say six feet under.

"We could fail because of you and your freaking stupidity! I swear I'm going to beat the-"Macy felt herself collide with another person, more specifically the principle, Mr. Lennon. She looked up to see Joe and Nick poke their heads around the corner. They were as good as dead.

"Ms. Misa this isn't one of those courts or fields you run up and down-"

"But Mr. Lennon-"

"I don't care. My office now Ms. Misa."

Macy sighed in defeat and followed Mr. Lennon down the hall towards his office. Yet another great start to her day…

_Joe Lucas will pay, oh he will so pay…_

* * *

**_So i didnt like this chapter too much :p (but i hope u all did!)....um school has been pretty crazy and so i will probably continue to take a while to update( boo i kno!) Once again you all and your review are amazing, they make my day lol._**

**_reviews=love!_**

**_-megan_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**So i hope everyone had a good christmas!! sorry it took me so long to update again....this is a short update but i think you guys will like it!! and thanks for all the kick ass and awesome reviews :D i havent been the best in replying but i'm trying lol.**_

**_I dont own JONAS or the quote!_**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

_"You can learn many things from children. How much patience you have, for instance."_

_~ Franklin P. Jones_

"Macy Lynne Misa. Grade eleven. Grade point average 3.72. And seems to be a member of each sports team at this school. That would explain your sporadic running earlier…"

Macy rolled her eyes. Was it necessary really to rattle of that pointless information? What the hell does it have to do with running through the halls (in a non-sporadic fashion)? Her mind briefly drifted to Joe-

_That butthead should be in here too! It's not my fault he didn't like my methods of assuring a good grade…_

"Look Mr. Lennon I really am sorry for running down the halls but it wouldn't-"

"No excuses Ms. Misa. I don't care if you are a star athlete at this school, a matter of this magnitude will not be over looked!"

Macy wished she could hit him without getting yelled at." I wasn't the only person running!"

"You were the only person I saw running Ms. Misa-"

"Nick and Joe Lucas, more specifically Joe. You seriously didn't see them?" Old man was blind as a bat, she was sure of it.

"Ms. Misa I suggest you change your tone if you intend to stay out of trouble." Macy could've sworn she'd heard him say not likely.

"This was the reason I was chasing him." Macy placed the doll on his desk, batteries falling out and all.

"So you were running through my halls because he broke your doll? I don't take kindly to the idea of blaming others-"

Was this man serious? Macy Lynne Misa had better things to do beside chase Joe Lucas down the hall- Maybe last year she would have chased him gladly but now? Not unless he was being a pain in the ass-

"He is my partner in Mrs. Butler's life skills class and we're doing the parenting project."

_Honestly does he not know what goes on in his own school? This guy is a complete idiot! Maybe my dad could do a background check…_

"Ask Mrs. Butler if you don't believe me!" Macy added.

Mr. Lennon eyed her briefly before picking up his phone and calling the teacher down to the office. Joseph Adam Lucas was going to get his, she could feel it! Moments later Mrs. Butler walked in the office. She took one look at the doll and sighed-

"Where is Mr. Lucas?"

Macy hid the smirk on her face. Justice is a beautiful thing.

"_Joe Lucas report to the principal's office immediately."_

"Macy do I want to know what happened to your doll?" Mrs. Butler held the doll up, observing the various strands of tap and loose batteries. She felt some of her patience fly out the window. Damn teenagers.

"That is what happened to the doll." Macy said as Joe entered the room." I gave the doll to him yesterday and I came to school to find it like this!"

"You weren't the one stuck with it while it cried non-stop!" Joe shot back. He should've known this was the reason he was there." Besides I wasn't even the one who took them out!"

"Last I checked it was your project not Nick's, so don't let him touch it! You practically screwed up both our grades-"

"OMG you won't get an A!"

Macy narrowed her eyes at him." Excuse me for being the only who cares-"

"Enough!"

The bickering duo turned to face Mrs. Butler. She had a vein pulsating in her forehead. They shuddered at the sight.

"You BOTH are in the wrong. Mr. Lucas you shouldn't have taken the batteries out-"

"It was my brother-"

"But it is your project!"

"HA!" she couldn't help it. It was great to see Joe get busted.

"And you Ms. Misa should've come to me instead of causing a disturbance in the halls." Mrs. Butler sighed. These two were increasing her gray hair count." You both are lucky I decided against failing you."

"Although if I discover anymore problems with you two and this project, I will assign you each a different one. It consists of fifteen pages because I know how much you enjoy writing and researching." She finished. That should keep them in line.

"Are we clear on that?"

"Yes Mrs. Butler." Joe and Macy said simultaneously.

"You both are free to go. I better not catch you two in here again with these doll shenanigans."

Macy and Joe nodded their heads and grabbed the doll on their way out. Now they had to behave? This was not their day.

"Macy?"

"What Lucas?" Joe winced slightly at her tone. He actually felt bad for getting her in trouble. He pinched himself mumbling a quick ouch. Yep he felt guilty alright.

"I'm sorry about the doll Mace really. I mean I know you take your grades seriously and I should be doing the same with this project." Joe said." I'll also help you plot to get Nick back for taking out the batteries."

Macy let a small laugh escape. He actually sounded genuine." You're forgiven. And I'm sorry for chasing you down the hall."

"Can we hug?"

"You're pushing it-"

"Come on Mace!" Joe picked Macy up in a big bear hug despite her protest. He added a few spins for his own amusement. And to top it off a kiss on the cheek-a sloppy one to be specific (not because he had a crush or anything).

"Eww Joe!" Macy said as she wiped her cheek, ignoring the butterflies he gave her. She had no feelings for Joe Lucas what so ever (yeah right).

"You know you loved it." Joe replied as they headed towards their next class.

"Yeah whatever." Macy playfully bumped into him, only to be bumped back.

It was slowly becoming one of the rare love days in their relationship. Maybe being partners would be so bad after all…

* * *

**_Soooo what did you think???? i hope the jacy moment made up for the shortness!!! Till next year my friends!!!!_**

**_-Megan_**

**_P.S: have a happy new year!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**First things first.....i am sorry i dont update quickly but in my defense i had surgery over my christmas break(a-ok now :) )and i just started my second semester so things are a little crazy now plus other things so yeah try not to be too upset with me please! Now...thank you to those of you who have reviewed the story so far :) this chapter was supposed to be longer but i cut out the other part b/c it didnt fit to well but i'll put it in another chapter down the road!**_

**_i dont own JONAS or the quote!_**

**_ENJOY!!_**

_

* * *

_

_In spite of the six thousand manuals on child raising in the bookstores, child raising is still a dark continent and no one really knows anything. You just need a lot of love and luck - and, of course, courage."-- Bill Cosby  
_

"So how was the office visit?"

"I shouldn't tell you-"

"Why?"

"Because Nicholas you should have been in there with us." Macy replied before she took a bite out of her turkey sandwich.

"Excuse me for out running you-Ouch!" Nick grabbed his knee underneath the table. He really needed to watch his mouth around Macy if he wanted to be able to walk for the next sixty years.

"One, you were lucky, very lucky I might add. Two you had a head start."

"She's got you there bro." Joe chimed in.

"Why thank you Joseph-"

"Since when were you two best friends?"

"Since we both got stuck in the principal's office and had our butts handed to us by Mrs. Butler." Joe answered. He found it a lot easier not to bicker with Macy every minute. Every other minute was perfectly acceptable though.

"Ok point taken." Nick put his hands up in defeat.

"Where are Stella and Kevin?" Macy asked.

Stella never missed lunch because it was the time she had to worry the most about the boys (Joe) dropping obscene amounts of food on their clothes. And today was taco day-Kevin never missed taco day. Even if he was sick he made Nick or Joe bring one home for him.

"I saw Stella in English-"

"Kev was in the atrium-"

"Hey guys!"

The three friends looked up to see an oddly happy Stella making her way over with an equally happy Kevin right behind her. They just stared at them. Something was very much off- Stella's lip gloss was smeared, which never happened. And Kevin's tie was loosened and his perfectly sculpted hair was messy-

"Where were you two?" Nick questioned.

"A, um…fashion emergency!" Stella answered, trying not to stumble over her words.

"Since when does a fashion emergency deal with sucking each other's faces off-"

"Here Joe have a cookie!" Macy shoved her chocolate chip cookie in his mouth before he could embarrass Stella and Kevin anymore than he already had.

"But Mace-"

"No I insist Joseph! Eat it!" Macy held her hand over his mouth to guarantee silence. She shot Stella a sympathetic glance." So…how goes it?"

"It seems to be going very by the looks of it." Nick mumbled. He felt his foot throbbing a few moments later. If he kept it this up a visit to the nurse's office was in his near future.

"I saw Derek Mitchell playing football with his baby in the hallway." Kevin said." It got caught in the ceiling fan- baby doll parts all over the place."

"And I thought they had issues." Nick glanced at Joe and Macy, whose hand was still over his mouth.

"Yeah and someone got a foot stuck in their mouth-"

"Kev-"

"Seriously the leg flew off and went foot first into some girl's mouth. It was almost as funny as a bear in a bikini." Kevin added and then left to get some tacos before they were all gone.

"Sad thing was that the plastic doll had better skin than her." Stella said." It's not that hard to moisturize you know…"

"Eww Joe!" Macy had the sudden urge to knock him senseless. She couldn't believe he licked her hand.

"Well you wouldn't move it." Joe said simply.

"Wouldn't have happened if you had a filter for your mouth." Stella said, raising an eyebrow." Don't think I didn't hear what you said."

"Love you Stella." Joe offered. He didn't need both Macy and Stella on his case.

_Not as much as Kevin apparently…_

"Yeah, yeah." Stella found it hilarious she still instilled fear in Joe." So I heard about what happened in the hall. How much trouble did you guys get in?"

"I felt like I was in a police interrogation room. Mr. Lennon was reading my record like a rap sheet and said my "sporadic running" was from playing sports." Macy answered, reminding herself to ask her dad to do a background check." And hand licker got called down once Mrs. Butler was in there."

Joe stuck his tongue out Macy, threatening to lick her again." She said we were lucky she didn't fail us and threatened us with a fifteen page paper."

"My hands aren't meant for typing, their meant to explore the female body and my amazing hair." Joe added.

Macy rolled her eyes. Can you say cocky?

"So now we're going to attempt to make a schedule so we each have an equal amount of time dealing with Josie." Macy placed the doll in her lap and glanced at Joe and Nick." Without tampering with her."

"I can see that working out so well, really I can." Stella said." Just promise me you won't kill each right away?"

"Hey! We might surprise you-"

"Kev is all of that really necessary?" Nick shook his head at the pile of tacos on his brother's tray. Maybe he should call his mom and tell her to have the pepto ready just in case.

"It's always necessary on taco day." Kevin said seriously then dove into the massive stomach ache on his tray.

"When I eat a little cup of pudding I get chewed out, but when he eats fifty tacos nothing."

"That's because Kevin actually puts the food in his mouth and not on his shirt and every other article of clothing he is wearing." Stella turned to see him shove two tacos in his mouth." Although he could use a few etiquette lessons…"

Kevin continued to shovel the tacos in his mouth, oblivious to the conversation and the odd looks from those surrounding him.

"What about Monday, Wednesday, Friday-"

"Wednesday's we write and Friday's we record." Joe answered." I thought you would already know that since you practically stalk-"

"Don't even go there Lucas." Macy didn't want to relieve her crazed fan days." Beside I've moved on from that stage in my life."

"Yeah now you just hurt us intentionally." Nick chimed in.

Macy narrowed her eyes and kicked him." You mean like that?"

"Yep." Nick said through gritted teeth, gripping his knee.

"Why can't you take those days?" Joe asked.

"Because I have softball on Monday, swimming Wednesday, and soccer on Friday. Plus yearbook on Wednesday's too." Who does she think she is wonder woman? "Not to mention my other practices on Tuesday's and Thursday's."

"Why does this have to be so difficult?" Joe groaned as he laid his head on the table.

"You could always get a babysitter…"

Macy fought the urge to smack Nick, even though he was being quite the smart ass. She glanced at Joe feeling his pain. It was going to be nearly impossible for them get this project done-between her sports and his music they would have zero time. Why was being a parent so hard?

* * *

**_so what did you guys think? Kevin and Stella hmmm????if you ever have any ideas feel free to give them and i'll try to incorperate them in to the story at some point! I'm thinking the next chapter will have a nice Jacy moment!_**

**_reviews=love!_**

**_-megan_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Soooo......hello!!!! hope you all have been well, sorry for the long wait.......but i kept my promise and there is a nice Jacy moment in there(atleast i hope you all think its nice!).....ummm yeah that's all got for now!**_

**_Dont own the jobros or the quote!( not really sure if it fits but whateves lol)_**

**_ENJOY!!!!_**

* * *

"_You make 'em, I amuse 'em." -__Dr. Theodore Seuss Geisel _

"What about-"

"Nope!"

"You don't even know what I'm going to say!"

"Something along the lines of me taking every day but Saturday and Sunday." Macy answered.

"Lucky guess…" Joe lay sprawled out across the couch. It was quite comfortable, and once you turn a certain way…

"Joe!" Macy sighed. They decided to go to the fire house so they could have more time to come up with a decent plan-not so Joe could crash soon as he hit the couch.

"Come on..."

The only sounds that filled the room were Joe's breathing and Macy's multiple threats she mumbled under her breath. His life could not be that hard. He's a freaking rock star for crying out loud! Since when was that so difficult? He doesn't have to deal with juggling multiple sports teams and clubs, or keep a nearly perfect grade point average! Macy believed she should be the one passed out not Joe.

"Great! He sticks me with the work…" Macy laid her notebook down and began rubbing her temples. She could do this. Joe Lucas would not drive her completely crazy (although he was pretty damn close).

"It's ok. If he doesn't want to work then neither will I."

Macy moved to get up but stopped when she heard a groan come from upstairs.

"That's what happens when you eat an obscene amount of tacos."

Macy laughed. Kevin would never learn.

"But they were calling me _Kevin come and get us. Taste our meat, tomato, lettuce, and cheesy goodness!_"

"And now the bathroom is calling you every ten minutes."

"They sound like an old married couple." Macy headed for the stairs. She always pictured her with Joe and not Kevin, but then again who would want to be with him? He's cocky, conceited, and a jerk (just to name a few things).

"Kevin, you know I care about you but…next time aim for the trashcan!!!" Stella screeched as she kicked his puke off of her shoes.

"Watch it!" Macy dodged puke flying across the room.

"I'm sorry Mace but you know I don't handle _this_ well." Stella gestured to her damaged shoes and the mess around them.

"Stell I'm sorry." Kevin called out before he emptied the contents of his stomach in the trash can for the fourth time. He sat up but sat back down once the room began to spin." Kill me now…"

"It's ok." Stella pulled out her cell phone." I'm calling your mom-"

"No-"

"Kev you look like hell, your puking up tacos and god knows what- you need to go to the hospital."Macy said bluntly.

"Hey I look like crap not hell, big difference." Kevin replied.

"Shush!" Stella held her phone close to her ear. "Hi Mrs. Lucas…no I'm fine…it's Kevin. Today was taco day at school and he went overboard with it, and now he's puking constantly…no it's not too big a mess…ok, sure see you soon!"

"Your mom said she'd be here in ten minutes." Stella turned towards Kevin.

Kevin nodded his head before befriending the trashcan again.

"He may be sick, but I'm not letting him go to the hospital like that." Stella whispered to Macy.

"I got it." Macy ran over to the Stellavator to retrieve comfy clothes and back.

"Thanks Macy." Stella took the clothes and helped Kevin into the bathroom, leaving Macy by herself.

"If they're in there longer than five minutes…" Macy shook her head at the idea. Stella wouldn't even look at Kevin that way since he's got his lunch all over the floor and his shirt.

"_Kevin? Sweetie where are you?"_

"Up here Mrs. Lucas!" Macy called. Maybe that would wake Joe up (yeah right).

"Oh hi Macy." Sandy sighed at the messy sight before her. She turned to Macy." Bathroom?"

"Yeah-"

"Right here." Stella opened the door to reveal a clean (but sickly) Kevin.

"Mommy…" Kevin groaned, wrapping his arms around his stomach.

"WHAT THE HELL FRANKIE?!" Guess someone was awake.

"Joseph watch your mouth!" Sandy called out.

"Mom…"

"Ok, come on." Sandy grabbed Kevin and headed down the stairs, with Stella and Macy close behind.

"Umm Mrs. Lucas… what about the mess?" Macy asked.

"Don't worry about." Sandy stopped in front of a soaking wet Joe." Go clean up stairs-"

Macy tried desperately to hide the smirk on her face.

"But mom-"

"Then don't curse at your little brother." Sandy said as she walked out the door with Kevin and Stella.

"What? No smart ass comments?" Joe asked after his mother left (no need to add to his punishment).

"Good luck cleaning."

"And don't slip on any puke!" Frankie added.

Joe rolled his eyes. Now his little brother was giving him crap too (at least more than he used too). And Macy, the biggest pain in butt (in Joe's opinion), breathing down his neck about the project was starting to get old. At least he didn't have to take of Josie. Instead he got to clean up Kevin's puke…woohoo.

"Kevin owes me big time." Joe mumbled as he walked upstairs with a mop and bucket in hand.

"Back to the drawing board." Macy sat on the couch and attempted to come up with a fair schedule."This wouldn't even be problem if a certain rock star wasn't so difficult…"

"What are you doing?" Frankie glanced over her shoulder, then around the room." Where's Nick?"

"He said something about staying after school." Macy said." And I'm working on a project with your brother, _WHO IS NO HELP_!"

A distant "shut up Macy!" was heard followed by a loud crash and groan. Cleaning seemed to be going well for Joe.

"Oh yeah Joe had the baby here before." Frankie picked up Josie, who had been surprisingly silent the entire time." She wouldn't be quiet and Nick took out her batteries-"

"That reminds me, I have to get him back for that…" Macy thought aloud.

"Hey, do you think you could hang out with me?"

"I can't really do this part without Joe." Macy set down her notebook." What do want to do- wait do you have homework?"

"Nope I finished it after school." Frankie tossed Macy his backpack." you can check if you want."

"I believe you." Macy replied." So what did you have in mind?"

**_ * _**

To say Frankie had an endless amount of energy is the biggest understatement of the year. First he had Macy playing DDR- loser had to run around the firehouse three times (luckily she'd taken dance classes). Even after all that running Frankie still had energy to burn, which lead to an intense game of twister; the word sore doesn't even cover it. Although Frankie did help her prank Nick- let's just say he won't be happy in the morning…

"You're a lot better than my brothers are at DDR." Frank complimented.

"Thanks, you're not half bad-"A loud cry pierced her ears. "Great…"

Macy picked up Josie and began rocking her back and forth." I've got you, it's ok…"

Frankie cocked his head to the side. It was just a doll so why she acting like it was real? Of course! Macy was a girl so she had like dolls and all that girly junk. He couldn't understand why Joe didn't like her. Macy could play DDR and twister, she loved pranks, and she played sports! In Frankie's book Macy was the most awesome girl in the world!

"Does it pee or poop?"

Macy laughed." Just pee. If it was both I wouldn't even come close-"A loud thud interrupted her.

"_That is it! I give up! This stupid floor can just stay the way it is!"_

"Watch her please." Macy handed Josie to Frankie." If she pees just let me know."

"Ok."

Macy turned and headed for the stairs. She could only imagine what Joe had gotten himself into. Hopefully he wasn't covered in puke, and if he was, then he's on his own. Macy could only deal with so much upchuck in a day.

"Joe?"

"I'm going to kill Kevin…"

Macy looked to see Joe sprawled out across the wet floor and an empty bucket. She turned her head and saw the mop on the other side of the room. Last she time she checked cleaning wasn't that complicated.

"Are you ok?" Macy walked towards him.

"Oh yeah, just peachy." Joe snapped." Does it look like I'm ok?"

"Excuse me for trying to be nice." She failed to notice the puddle in front of her." I swear I should just let you-"

"You couldn't stand to be away from me." Joe said. Surprisingly Macy wasn't that heavy, although it hurt like hell when she fell on him.

"Don't flatter yourself." Macy attempted to get up only to fall back on top of Joe again. She glared at him. "I really don't like you right now."

"Love you to Macy." Joe answered. From this angle he could see the little specks of gold in Macy eyes despite her glaring. It was kind of pretty (not that he liked her or anything).

"Whatever Joe." Why didn't she realize he smelled so good (minus the lingering puke smell) before? " We got _nothing_ accomplished today."

" Macy-"

"Yeah I know shut up! Well I don't care-"

"Mace-"

"I'm only going to put up with your crap for so much-"

_Her face gets red when she's mad, it's kind of cute…her hair smells like vanilla and strawberries too…_

"Are you even listening? I thought Kevin was the one who spaced out! Forget it, I'll just ask Mrs. Baker for a different partner…"

Macy noticed Joe looking at her. Not the usual annoyed look he'd give her, but the look Nick would give any of his crushes. She found it to be odd- not that he looking at her like that, but that she liked it.

"Joe?" She felt him wrap an arm around her waist and kiss her softly.

_What the hell did I just do? She is going to kill me! Although I wouldn't mind doing it again her lips tasted like strawberries…_

_Oh my, he wasn't kidding all those times he said he was good kisser!_

"I need to go." Macy got up (lucky she didn't slip) and bolted down the stairs.

"Macy-"

" I'll see you later Frankie." Macy grabbed her bag and ran out the door to her car. The faster she got out of there the better.

Once in her car, Macy let out a big sigh. Why did he have to do that? Things were perfect fine in their love-hate relationship and he just had to complicate them. She could only imagine what school would be like tomorrow-_awkward_.

* * *

_**Hope you all liked it!!!! oh and btw......thanks for all the reviews so far :D you guys are awesome! and another thing....idk if you guys like to stories about the actual jobros but there is this website call ; i highly recommended it cause there are some awesome writers on that site, including me lol ( name is 8letters3words1meaning), just thought i'd through that out there!**_

**_reviews=love!_**

**_-megan_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**So...um...yeah......please dont beat for not updating! I still intend to continue this story its just that school got crazy and add finals into that mix, which means i had no time to update! but dont worry i'm done with school so hopefully it wont take me long to update like it did before!**_

**_I dont own JONAS or the quote!_**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

_"Parents must get across the idea that "I love you always, but sometimes I do not love your behavior."  
**-Amy Vanderbilt**  
_

* * *

"Stella if I tell you something will you promise me that you won't flip out?"

"Why would I do such a thing?"

Macy rolled her eyes she got out of the car. "That's a bunch of bull Stell."

"It is not-"

"Oh please! When I told I was going out with Van Dyke I thought the vain in your forehead was going to burst because you were so mad-"

"I was not mad-"

"Well then what do you call it?"

"Slightly upset." Stella couldn't help but laugh at herself. Even she knew she sounded ridiculous." Ok what were you going to tell me?"

Macy walked into Horace Mantis with a large pair of aviators on (courtesy of Nick Lucas, unknowingly). She was determined to go unrecognized by Joe." You know how you went to the hospital with Mrs. Lucas and Kevin, leaving me there with Frankie and Joe?"

"Yeah…"

"Well I was hanging out with Frankie, who by the way is my new favorite Lucas brother-"

"He is awesome, but stop getting off subject."

Macy stopped at her locker." How do you know I'm not getting off subject?" She shrunk under Stella's gaze.

"That's what I thought-"

"Anyways I was hanging out with Frankie when I heard Joe fall upstairs. Me being the nice person I am I went upstairs to check on him."

"And?"

"IwalkedovertohimandfelltopofhimanditriedtogetupbutifellonhimagainthenJoekissedme." Macy rushed as she pulled books from her locker.

"Say that again…slowly."

"I walked over to him and fell on top of him and tried to get up but I fell on him again then he kissed me-"

"Oh my gosh I knew it! I always knew Joe had a thing for you! And you, well he's your favorite JONAS member, no matter how many times you try to deny it-"

"And this is what I meant by you flipping out." Macy mumbled as she banged her head against her locker.

"I'm sorry Mace but I'm only pointing out the obvious. I mean if I didn't know you two I'd think you were dating from the way you acted around each other."

"Stell we have a love hate relationship-"

"Which is a relationship! You guys are just discovering the love portion." She hated it when Stella was right.

"I liked our relationship the way it was already. Feelings just complicate things." Macy sighed as she shut her locker. " Just because he kissed me and it was quite nice, doesn't mean that I'm going to change how I feel about him."

"Whatever you say Mace." Stella looked past Macy to see the Lucas brothers walking their way." I swear you can be such a hard head sometimes."

"We established this a long time ago Stella-"

"Hey guys!"

Macy nearly jumped out of her skin. She turned around to Nick, Kevin, and Joe(plus Josie). Great, just what she needed in her confused state.

"I must say Macy, I look better in my sunglasses-" Nick glared at Joe for elbowing him." Oh and thanks for the cottage cheese filled pillow, it wasn't hard to get out at all…"

"Anytime Nicholas, especially when you mess with a major project of mine." Macy turned to leave." Now if you'll excuse me, I have a history test calling my name."

Macy hurried down the hall tossing Nick's sunglasses behind her, ignoring his yells after. So what if she broke his sunglasses? He's a rock star, he has plenty of money to replace them-

"Mace!" She turned around to see Joe standing in front her. His cheeks were flushed from chasing after her, making him cuter than he already was-

_Stop that Macy! Don't let his boyish good looks cloud your judgment!_

"I, uhh, wanted to talk to you about last night." Joe ran a free hand through his hair." And a schedule that I made for Josie too-"

_No this isn't fair! He can't be a pain in the ass one minute and a sweetheart the next! Way to screw with my mind Lucas…_

"I'll talk to you later." Macy turned away from Joe and continued down the hall, determined to avoid him at all cost.

* * *

Avoiding Joe Lucas proved to Macy's biggest challenge yet. Sure they only had a few classes together, in which she could easily switch seats or skip all together. In-between classes she had to turn the opposite direction if she even thought he came into sight. And at lunch she sat in the atrium by herself to avoid any type of confrontation. Life skills, well that's a different story…

"Maybe I could fake sick." Macy said as she entered the classroom." Nah it's the last class of the day."

"Well I could skip but Mrs. Butler would give me that fifteen page paper." Macy mumbled as she took her seat. " I just hope Joe leaves me alone-"

"Not likely."

Macy didn't even bother turning around." Can you not take a hint? I've been blatently avoiding you all day-"

"Obliviously I can't because I'm harassing you right now-"

"Ok you guys I'm cutting class short today-"

"Got a hot date Mrs.B?"

"No, but you have a five page paper due tomorrow Jason." Mrs. Butler said." Actually my daughter just went into labor so I'm going to the hospital."

"So I have a hand out for you guys about the project since I've made a few changes." She hand the papers out to each row." Any questions?"

"You changed the time from five weeks to three weeks." Macy spoke up." But we still have to do all the work?"

"You all have had a week plus the weekend to get started on this project. Are there any other questions?"

Macy groaned and laid her head on her desk. Just what she needed- less time on a major project with a guy who doesn't give a shit.

" Ok then I'll see you all tomorrow!"

"Macy…."

"Leave me alone."

"You can't avoid me forever."

"Watch me." Macy grabbed her backpack and left the class room, with Joe close behind.

"Ok I guess I'll be doing this project on my own." Joe watched Macy stop dead in her tracks." That's what I thought."

"I only stopped because of this project, not because you." Macy said as she turned around to face him." So don't think that we're going to talk about what happened –"

Macy wanted to kill Joe. Who did he think he was kissing her in the middle of hall, making her go weak in the knees? Just because he's Joe of JONAS and her best friend does not mean he can kiss her like that (yes it does).

"Joe-"

"Macy shut-up for once." Joe ignored the look Macy was giving him." I like you, actually I like-like you; I mean why else would I have kissed you yesterday and today. Honestly I thought you were the biggest pain in the butt-"

"Me the biggest pain?" Macy noticed the look on his face." Continue…"

"But now you're like a minor pain." Joe continued." Working on this project with you made me realize that. I really care about you Mace."

"But why Joe? I mean our relationship is fine the way it is. Why change that?" Macy questioned.

"Why not Macy? I mean if you didn't like me then you wouldn't try to avoid me all day."

Macy focused on her shoes. Damn his perceptiveness." Since when did you get so smart?"

"Since I realized I really cared for my best friend." Joe lifted Macy's chin so she was looking him in the eye.

"Ok…"

"Ok what?"

"Ok I admit I like-like you too. Are you happy now?"

Macy couldn't help but laugh as Joe did a fist pump into the air. It was actually kind of cute. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

"So we're boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

"Yes, but don't think because we're together now that you're going to get away with not doing any work." Macy shook her finger for emphasis." And if you let Nick touch Josie again I will hurt you and have no remorse."

Joe rolled his eyes and pulled Macy into a bear hug." Yeah, yeah…"

Macy smiled as she inhaled the scent of Joe's cologne. Today was a love day in their relationship-indefinitely.

* * *

**_So.....yay for JACY finally! i hope you all enjoyed the chapter! feel free to through out anything that you would like to see, and i'll try to add it in the story :-) finally.....THANK YOU for all the reviews so far! i'm really glad you all enjoy my story!_**

**_Reviews=Love!_**

**_-Megan_**


	8. Authors NoteChapter Preview!

I

AM

SO

SORRRY!

I am the worst *sigh* at updating this story! I haven't been feeling inspired to write for it lately so it's been sitting their b/c I refuse to delete b/c I've worked way to hard it! But I wanted to let you all know I am working on the next chapter for it and my goal is to end the story in another 5-10 chapters.

Here's a little snippet from the next chapter!

"_Joe and Macy sitting in a tree-"_

"_Shut up Nick!"_

"_K-i-s-s-i-n-g!"_

"_I swear if you don't stop-"_

"_First comes love, then come marriage-"_

"_That is it!" Macy chucked a pillow at Nick, sending him flying off the couch." And that's me being nice."_

"_Oh wow I couldn't tell." Nick rubbed his nose as he got up. Damn Macy and her (kick ass!) throwing skills. "Joe tell your girlfriend to chill out."_

"_Nah it's funny when she beats the crap out of you." Joe pulled Macy into his lap and kissed her softly." Plus you were making fun of me too."_

"_You guys are too cute!"_

_Macy shook her head profusely." No that's you and Kevin. Joe and I are the way we've always been; only we like each a lot more."_

"_True story." _

_Macy rolled her eyes at Joe." Dork."_

"_Klutz."_

"_Touché." _

Hope you liked that and are looking forward to the new chapter!

-Megan


End file.
